1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose device that can be converted either (a) to a chair, or (b) to a load carrier device attachable to the user's back. In a preferred embodiment, the device can also be converted to a chair carrier device usable to transport a child.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,402 granted to W. H. ELSTON on Aug. 30, 1949 proposes a convertible chair and load carrier device of the same type.
The device of ELSTON can be converted to a chair attachable to a boat's transverse seat to allow the user to sit in the boat both safely and comfortably.
The seat and the back of ELSTON's chair can be arranged coplanar with each other to convert this chair to an outboard motor carrier device. A harness is then secured to this carrier device to enable attachment thereof on the user's back. A motor support is also installed on the carrier device to support the outboard motor while it is transported.
A first drawback of ELSTON's convertible chair and load carrier device is its lack of versatility. Indeed, it is designed to carry only an outboard motor.
Another drawback of ELSTON's convertible chair and load carrier device is its complexity, which increases the manufacturing costs. It comprises numerous parts each having a different, specific function. For example, separate members are required to form the seat of the chair and the outboard motor support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,811 (CHAREST) issued on Jul. 16, 1991 describes a convertible chair and load carrier device comprising a dorsal member, a harness for attaching the dorsal member on the user's back, a load support member, and a hinge system for pivotally mounting a proximate end of the load support member to a lower end of the dorsal member whereby the load support member can be pivoted about the dorsal member between first and second positions. The hinge system is also designed for locking the load support member on the dorsal member in either one of the first and second positions. In the first position the load support member extends rearwardly of the dorsal member and is generally perpendicular to this dorsal member to form an L-shaped load carrier device. In the second position the load support member extends forwardly of the dorsal member to define a chair having a seat formed by the load support member and a back formed by the dorsal member.
Although efficient, the hinge system of CHAREST requires various parts and complex plastic molding operations, which increase the manufacturing costs.